Two Places at Once
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: Spot finds a place in Brooklyn where he can time hop. What happens when he sees him and his friends in 2004?
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I dont own newsies ::tear:: Taps is my character! plot myne too i guess...lol. Enjoy!!!   
  
"Stupid Brooklyn! Stupid Spot!" Taps exclaimed pacing around Manhattan, or so she thought.  
  
"I can't believe that thing actually woiked!" Spot rubbed his head in thought as to how the barrier worked. He noticed Taps was standing there so he walked over to her.   
  
"YOU! I've had enough of your time discoveries!" and she lunged herself forward.   
  
"Woah...now wait a minute! I didn't mean it...i thought it wasnt going to work, like all the other ones...Ise sorry, don't hoit me." Spot pleaded and Taps realized that she was about to punch the Brooklyn leader.  
  
"Ise sorry too." they hugged and turned towards the square...only 2004 version.  
  
very very very very short proluge!!!! lmao! but I'll update it soon.  
  
Taps 


	2. Are you?

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, I do own Taps and the plot....the rest of the characters belong to Disney or their creators. Enjoy the first chapter!!!!  
  
"Spot? How far in the future did you take us? Taps asked. There were tall buildings and lights everywhere! Surely this couldn't be the place they just left. Also there were strange things in the road and lots of rude people on the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't know, but hey doesn't that look like Blue Boxer?" Taps looked over to notice a girl with dirty blonde hair and stood about 5'4.   
  
"Yea that does." Taps called to her. "Hey Blue! Blue Boxer?" No response. The friends walked up towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Blue! What are you up to?" The girl turned around and they saw her piercing brown eyes. Instantly, they knew it was her.   
  
"My names Christina. Not Blue whatever you are calling me."  
  
"Come on Blue Boxer! You know who you are! Dont mess with us!" whined Spot.   
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know you. Please leave me alone before I call the police."  
  
"Not the bulls!"   
  
***  
  
A boy with brown hair that hung in his face looked frantically for his goil.   
  
"Davey have you seen Taps?  
  
"No I haven't seen her since she went to visit Spot." Jack thanked his best friend and promptly walked toward Brooklyn. As he did, he thought about how he met Taps.  
  
Spot was her best friend and if she had got mad at him then she wouldn't have felt the need to come see her two girlfriends for comfort.   
  
"I need time away from him." She told Rouge Jazz and Blue. "He can be a total jerk sometimes, I hate it! He doesn't even listen to me anymore. How are we supposed to run Brooklyn when he's conceited and says he can do it himself? Well I told him go ahead and I walked out." The two girls just nodded and told her she can stay there for a while. It wasn't even 3 days later when Spot came whining back to get Taps. Of course she forgave him but told him she liked it here better and wanted to stay. That's when they agreed on seeing each other twice a week. Lately he's been finding these barriers that lead to the future. May be he succeeded.   
  
***  
  
"Blue! You wouldn't call the bulls on one of you best friends." Taps pleaded. Christina looked at her in a weird way. Just then a girl with shoulder length brown hair approached them, she resembled Taps. A lot.   
  
"Hey Chris, who are these people?" Spot noticed the resemblance too and spoke up."  
  
"Did you know you look like my goil here?"  
  
The girl and Taps stared each other in the eyes until she spoke.  
  
"May be she's from the past or something and I'm her reincarnated.   
  
"Please Lys." Christina chuckled and threw the thought in the back of her mind.   
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Spot and this is-"  
  
"Taps. I can speak for my self." Spot gave her that sorry look and noticed more people walking towards them. 'Gee I didn't know this corner was so popular' he thought.   
  
"No…no…no…" he slowly stated and backed away. Taps bewildered looked to and fro the stranger to Spot.   
  
"You look like each other too. Weird." Lys spoke, took the words right out of Taps' mouth.   
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
***  
  
Jack paced back and forth, after debating on whether to go to Brooklyn, on the lodging house rooftop.   
  
"Jack stop pacing you're makin me worried." Blue told him. She walked towards Jack pulling her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Sorry." He answered simply.  
  
"Hey Jack, Blue come on we're all headed to Tibby's for dinner." Jazz told them after she caught her breath from bounding up the stairs.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Come on Jack you need to get you're mind off Taps." Blue told him.  
  
"Yea she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Added Jazz her eyes penetrating Jack's. After a while, he gave in and joined the rest of the crew at the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"Names Jacquelyn." The women next to Spot, with big brown bouncy curls as hair and maple syrup eyes, stated.   
  
"Or Jazz" Spot told her.   
  
"Seriously what is going on?" Spot's twin asked again.  
  
"Nothing, Gabe. What did you want?" Lys turned to Gabe and kissed him then waited for his response. Taps and Spot looked to one another and gagged. Taps couldn't imagine leaving Jack and the same with Spot and his goil Poker.   
  
"Everyone's at the restaurant. Let's grab some dinner."  
  
"Join us?" Jacquelyn referred to the newsies. They shrugged their shoulders and followed to a nice family restaurant.  
  
"Ok, that's Nicole, David, Trey, Sara, Max, Tiera, Michelle, Molly, Dee, Apryl, Marissa, Annabelle, Dave, Ivan, Dineen, Christian, Mark, Maura, Aaron, Michael, Kevin and Celeste. Did I forget anyone?" Jacquelyn asked after she introduced every one.   
  
"Yea me! I'm Dom." Jacquelyn blushed and apologized. Taps and Spot conversed then Spot spoke up.  
  
"Dreamer, Davey, Blink, Italy, Racetrack, Lavender, Puck, Poker, Snitch, Touchdown, Twister, Trolley, Pie Eater, Dutchy, Tease, Jack, Specs, Fantasy, Mush, Skittery, Swifty, Rhymes, and Bumlets." Then he turned toward his look-a-like. " Spot, Jazz, Blue, and Taps." The friends we're befuddled by the weird names and demanded an explanation.   
  
"Meet us back here, same time, in two days! We'll try to sort everything out. By the way what's the date?"   
  
"April 22, 2004."  
  
***  
  
"Spot, don't forget that barrier. Its by the Brooklyn bridge!"   
  
"I won't, I won't." he trudged his feet in the mud thinking about the previous minutes.  
  
"Do you know where we were at?"  
  
"Times Square." Taps couldn't believe that Times Square would be that busy.  
  
Hey how'd you enjoy the first chapter? Please review, I luffle them!!!!  
  
~Taps~ 


End file.
